


Sweet, salty payback

by Noomerif



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noomerif/pseuds/Noomerif
Summary: It's time to get revenge for your poor stolen book, and Angel is there to help you.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Sweet, salty payback

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a one shot, but if you want to know how this whole situation started check out "The best joke"!

"You really want to get us killed, don't ya?"

You leaned your head back, looking over your shoulder, "Didn't you say you wanted to see his reaction too?"

The effeminate spider scoffed as he leaned over the counter, checking on his nails, "Of course I want to see that! But if a normal person tried anything like this I would stay as far as possible"

"Good for you I'm not just any demon of hell" you chuckled, filling up one of the three mugs on the counter with coffee.

You handed it to him, but he still looked skeptical about your plan.

"It's just a little prank Angel, he won't get mad, but I need your help to make it seem less suspicious" you looked up at him, "Won't you help a friend in need?" 

He rolled his eyes, but still took the mug from your hands, "Fine, but you owe me a drink"

"Deal" you smiled, your attention returning to the things scattered on the counter.

Angel looked at the mug, swirling its content slightly, "Ya think that 'correcting' his coffee is a good prank for you?" He chuckled.

"No, but since he stole my book I didn't want to make a prank bigger than it needs to be. Otherwise I will never see the end of it" you poured the dark liquid into the other two mugs, making sure not to switch them.

He huffed, rolling his eyes, "Sometimes you act just like Charlie, Y/n" he took a small sip of his coffee, "but this shit is good!"

You stuck out your tongue at him, "Thanks! And I can be evil, but just when I need to be" you said, making your eyes turn red for a split second.

The room went silent as you cleaned up, you could hear Angel take a sip from time to time.

After a few minutes everything was clean, you just needed to put a jar in the cupboard above you.

You tried to reach for it, but it was too high up for you.

And you could feel Angel looking at you as he tried to keep in his laughter.

"What's up shorty? Need a hand?"

You glared at him, "No, I'm perfectly fine, thank you"

You tried again, but you couldn't reach it even on your tiptoes.

He chuckled, "Too bad Alastor ain't here to help you!"

"Fuck you"

"You need to pay me for that, honey~"

"ANGEL!!" 

You looked at him as he started laughing from your reaction, your cheeks turning red at his comment.

After the fit, he wiped away a tear from his eye, a pair of arms still holding his stomach, "Oh shit, now I get why that strawberry pimp likes to mess with ya"

You still held onto the jar, a pout on your face as you glared at him, "You are such a prick"

As he was about to talk back, you heard the doors of the kitchen open.

You turned around and a smile appeared on your face.

"Alastor!"

The tall demon walked inside, his eyes locking immediately on your smaller form, "Y/n, my dear! What a coincidence!"

You skipped over to him, "Welcome back! You are later than usual, did you make some new deals?"

He squinted his eyes, his smile widening, "Let's say I had to remind some insects to whom they are interacting with~"

The muffled sound of static that filled the air vanished as he suddenly noticed the jar that you still held in your hand, "What is this?"

"Oh right! Can you help me put this back to its place?" you said, handing it to him.

"Sure thing!" he took it from you, examining the label on it, "Coffee beans?"

You turned around, walking toward the counter, "Angel and I wanted to drink some and I thought I could make one for you too!"

At that moment Alastor finally noticed the spider demon a few meters from him. He raised an eyebrow unimpressed, "Oh, you are here too"

"Nice to see you too, Al~" he said, raising his eyebrows.

Alastor ignored him, walking next to you. You handed him his cup, "Careful, it's still hot"

As he took it from you hands, you picked up yours, slowly moving away from him.  
Angel noticed your movements and followed you, until you were a few meters from the deer demon. 

His back was turned to you as he inhaled the scent of the coffee. You exchanged a quick glance with Angel, your eyes locked on Alastor.

Finally, he took a sip from his coffee.

You could see his ears stand up straight from the unfamiliar taste. And you could almost feel the shiver that ran through his spine.

Bingo.

"So? Do you like it?" you said, smiling innocently, "I wanted to try this new brand for a while, it's called Red Sea!"

Angel was trying his best to keep his laugh in with his hands over his mouth, but he was struggling really hard.

Your lip started trembling as you tried to stay calm, "And I was really lucky too! The shop was being as-salt-ed by all kinds of- pfff- all kinds of- "

You couldn't keep it anymore. With your arms around your stomach, you bursted out laughing, Angel following soon after.  
It took you all your inner strength not to start rolling on the floor. Instead you grabbed one of Angel's arms for support.

After a few minutes, you finally regained your composure, your breath slowing down.

You looked up at Alastor, his back still turned in your direction.

You took a small step toward him, "C'mon Al, it was just a prank, there's no need to be salty about it" A small laugh escaped you.

But he didn't move.

He was almost too quiet. You could feel that something wasn't right.

The air suddenly became heavy. A low, muffled sound of static filled your ears.

You glanced at Angel, his eyes were filled with uneasiness.

"......Alastor..?"

Nothing.

He stayed still.

Unmoving.

You were really starting to get scared, small droplets of sweat appeared on you temples.

Then you noticed it.

His antlers were growing, expanding branch by branch above his head.

You took a few steps back, Angel following you with his eyes glued to the crimson demon. 

The static grew in volume.

Looking at the ground, you saw a multitude of shadows grow from his feet. Their claws grasping the tiles as they inched closer to the two of you.

The static was becoming unbearable.

Then, at last, you saw his head move. His grin was abnormally large. 

And instead of his eyes, there were radio dials.

It took you a moment to react, but as soon as you acknowledged the danger, you turned your head to Angel. His eyes were wide with fear.

"RUN!!"

The two of you sprinted towards the kitchen doors.

As you ran through the lobby, you noticed too late that you were running toward the stairs.

You saw Angel exit from the front door, but there wasn't enough time to follow him. Alastor was already exiting from the kitchen.

You ran to the stairs as fast as you could, the shadows failing to grab your ankles. The static was getting louder as you ran through the maze of rooms and hallways, your breath turning shallow.

As you finally reached your room, closing the door behind you, your eyes scanned your surroundings in search of a good hiding spot.

The footsteps were getting closer from the end of the hallway.

In your panicked state, the only available place was your wardrobe. Squeezing yourself between your clothes, you covered your mouth with your hands, trying to muffle your heavy breaths.

A few seconds later, the door of the room opened. A wave of shadows flowed inside, running on the walls and all over the place. From the crack between the closet doors, you saw Alastor walk in, the room gaining a eerie red hue.

The shadows crawled all over the place, under the bed, behind the curtains, in the bathroom, but he remained still in the center of the room.

And you could swear that for the smallest moment his eyes connected with yours.

A few minutes later he turned around and exited from the room, the shadows following him and closing the door behind.

There was only darkness. Your mind raced as you tried to think of a way to escape. He knew that you were there, but why did he leave?! He didn't say anything and didn't send one of his shadows either, then what was running in that scary head of-

Your entire spine shivered as a hand with long, sharp claws grabbed your shoulder from behind.

"Found you~"

You screamed and run out from the closet. As you turned around, Alastor was emerging from the deepest part of your closet, his eyes locked on you.

As soon as you tried to reach for the door, the solid click of the lock made your hopes crumble.

Your back soon made contact with the wall, an uneasy smile appeared on your lips, "H-Hey Al, I'd love to stay here with you, but I think that Vaggie is calling me downstairs, so why don't you let me go?"

Your arms were suddenly brought above your head, getting you off the ground. Looking up, you saw his original shadow clutching yours in his claws.

"Why the hurry? We have plenty of time" he said in a low voice, "Besides, I think you need a lesson to understand who you are dealing with, Y/n"

Your eyes widened as you saw his hands moving closer to your form, "No! Alastor please, wait!"

He leaned closer, "Are you going to apologize?"

"Absolutely not"

His smile widened, "Then I'll have no mercy on you"

You saw his claws retract as he started to attack your waist, tickling your sensitive spots.

You almost let out a laugh, but you bit your lip hard. 

This was war now.

"Ohoh, I see that you won't give up so easily this time, mh?~"

His hands moved up toward your armpits. You stared squirming, trying to escape from his grasp, but you knew you couldn't resist much longer. The shadow above you snickered at your reaction.

His hands started tickling your neck. You couldn't take it anymore. You bursted out laughing, small tears forming in your eyes, "Ahahalastor, plehease stop!!"

"There it is! That lovely laugh of yours! If you just say sorry I'll be merciful and let you go~" he smirked at your flustered form.

"Neh-! NEVER!!"

There was no way to escape him and this torture.

"What a shame, I guess I'll have to change my approach" he leaned in, his mouth right beside your ear, "If I recall right, your feet are quite sensitive to this type of attack~"

Your eyes widened, "NO WAIT!! You win! I'm sorry, ok?! I'M SORRY!!"

He smiled in satisfaction, "A wise decision, my dear"

With a snap of his fingers, the lights returned in the room and finally, the shadow released you.

Before you could fall on the ground, Alastor caught you in his arms, a low chuckle reverberate in his chest.

He returned to his usual form, his red eyes locked on your flushed face, "Did you really think that you could escape?"

You stayed still for a few moments, your breath slowly returning to normal, "I hoped for it"

"But I have to admit, your little prank was quite unexpected" he started patting your head slowly.

"Your reaction was priceless" you laughed, smirking at him.

He chuckled, "This is why I keep you around, you are always full of surprises"

The two of you stayed like that for a few minutes, keeping each other close and enjoying the quiet.

At some point, Alastor pulled away, looking down at you. Even if it wasn't late, your eyes were slowly becoming heavy, all the emotions that you felt drained all your remaining energies.

"I have a few tasks I need to do around the hotel, but if you can wait for me I'll make sure to be back as soon as possible"

With half lidded eyes, you looked up at him, "Don't worry, I'll try my best to stay awake" you smiled sweetly at him.

He leaned down, leaving a small kiss on your forehead.

"That's my Y/n", he said while his hand ruffled your hair.

Your cheeks flushed again, "Stop it!"

With a chuckle, he made his way towards the door, while you reached for your bed, sitting down on the edge with your back turned to him.

You heard him open the door, the light of the corridor reflecting your dim shadow on the wall.

Then he stopped.

"So.... Stephen King, hmm?~"

You didn't even have the time to react.

As soon as you turned around, you saw his smile and your new book in his hands a split second before the door closed.

"For the love of Satan, ALASTOR!!!"


End file.
